Shower
by Deadly Fangs
Summary: Maya is taking a real shower for the first time in her life. Mikey thinks that Raph is in there and ends up scaring Maya really bad. What happeneds when Raph finds out? Rate T because of Raph gutter mind just to be safe.This is for i'MoKyOu'ReOk.


I don't own TMNT, only Maya and her pets.

This story is for i'MoKyOu'ReOk because she is a great person and gives me reviews.

Maya stood under the pounding spray of the water and sighed in content. It had been so long since she had a REAL shower and it was feeling really, I mean REALLY, good. As soon as she was able to stand up on her own and walk, the first thing she asked Donny was if they had any shampoo or soap. April had come down later on that day with a bag full of hygen products.

Pouring a big glob of shampoo onto her hand, Maya rubbed it into her hair and purred. The smell of vanilla and honey filled the air as she continued to scrub. She stopped for a minute before shrugging her shoulders and started rubbing the shampoo over the fur on the rest of her body. She could feel and see the dirt running off her and down the drain as she worked carefully on her tail. It was still sore from when Mikey accidently broke it, but it was healing nicely. Donny said that in a few days she would be able to leave the splint off for good.

Lifting her face into the spray, she once again purred as the warm water rised away all the dirt and grim that had gathered on her body after years of living on the street. Even when she was under the Shredders control, she was never aloud to have a real shower or bath. All that they were aloud to have was jumping into a tank of water with their cloths on once a month for about five minutes to get rid of any bugs that might be hiding on them.

A quiet click made Maya's ears twitch and she turned her head towards the shower curtain, trying to hear anything. After a few minute of not hearing anything but the water running, Maya raised an eyebrow and finished washing the rest of the shampoo off her. When she was finished, she turned off the water, which was now starting to get a little cold, and wrapped a towel around herself.

Unfortunetly, as soon as she opened the curtain, Mikey jumped out from his hiding place and screamed right in her face. He had thought that Raphael was taking a shower and wanted to scare him for taking some of his comic books. Maya's heart jumped right into her troat as her eye became cat-like and her wet fur and hair stood on end as she screamed bloody murder and clunched the towel tighter to her body.

Mikey, seeing what he had just done, tried to calm Maya down. " Maya, I'm sorry please stop screaming! If Raph hears-" He never got a chance to finish that sentance as Maya grabbed the bottle of shampoo and chucked it at his face as she continued to scream.

" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'R DOING?! GET OUT OF HERE!!" Right now, all she wished was for someone to get Mikey out of the bathroom.

And then speak of the devil, Raph comes barging in. All it took was one look and he was seeing red. " MIKEY WHAT THE SHELL DO YOU THINK YOU'R DOING?!" Quickly grabing the back of Mikey shell, he draged the stuttering turtle out of the bathroom while trying not to look at Maya who was still in nothing but a towel.

Pulling the shower curtain back in place, Maya was panting and her heart was racing as if she had just run a marathon. She could hear Raph yelling at Mikey and Mikey yelling in pain as Raph hit him in the back of the head. Then she could hear Leo and Donny asking what was going on. There was queit before both Leo and Donny started to yell as well before they started to move off. Leaning against the wet wall in releif, Maya rubbed the wet fur on her face as her heart finally started to stop racing.

The click of the door opening and then shutting made it start up again.

" Maya, are you alright?" Raph asked as he stared at the shower curtain with a blush on his face. He couldn't get the picture of Maya soaking wet in nothing but the towel out of his head. Suddenly, a picture of her lying on his bed, still soaking wet, with only that towel covering her popped up into his mind. Shaking his head vioently with his face burning up like there was no tomorrow, he cursed at himself. **' Get your head out of the gutter Raph! Stupid hormones!'**

" Is Mikey gone?" Maya asked as she peaked out from behind the curtain.

" Yeah, he's gone. Leo and Donny took him to Master Splinter to have a little talk."

" Could you...stand outside the door? Please? I don't want anyone else coming in on me." Maya asked with a pleading look in her eyes.

Giving her a smile, Raph nodded his head and started to walk to the door.

" Raph?"

" Yeah?"

" Thank you."

As he closed the door and stood gaurd, Raph continued to smile while listening to Leo and Donny tear Mikey a new one. **' You are SO gonna pay for scaring her Mikey. I swear it.'**

What do you think? Should I write a sequal to this one where Raph gets back at Mikey for scaring Maya? Send me your thoughts!

Remember; reading + reviewing equals one really happy Deadly Fangs!


End file.
